


His Little Things (Larry Fanfiction)

by Guy Directioner (LarryHazza), LarryHazza



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Concert, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Larry Styleson, M/M, Take Me Home Tour, larry - Freeform, larry fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHazza/pseuds/Guy%20Directioner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHazza/pseuds/LarryHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfic. So bare with me as we take a journey down Larry lane. I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you ever would like to request a personalized fanfic story all you have to do is email me OneDirectionSheeran@Gmail.Com!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Where The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. So bare with me as we take a journey down Larry lane. I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you ever would like to request a personalized fanfic story all you have to do is email me OneDirectionSheeran@Gmail.Com!

Introduction:

Being a world famous celebrity can be hard. Especially when you're management is making you hide your sexuality from the world. But when you meet that one person that makes your stomach fill with butterflies, nothing can stop you from leaving their side.

Harry’s Point Of View:

“Fifteen minutes until show time!” a man dressed in a nice black suit yelled across backstage. Harry could see the people backstage starting to frantically rush from place to place trying to make sure everyone was ready for the show. A loud male voice came over the speakers inside the arena “Chicago! Are you ready to see One Direction?”. The crowd went berserk! Screams came from every inch of the sold out arena.

 

Harry felt a firm hand grabbed his left shoulder, he looked over to see Louis looking at him while still maintaining a firm hold on his shoulder “are you ready for this?”

 

Harry could not stop himself from staring into Louis beautiful baby blue eyes (even though he has been around Louis a lot since the tour started, he still got butterflies in his stomach every time Louis came near him.)

 

“Harry?” Louis questioned

 

“What? Oh right, I am so ready!” Harry replied trying to cover up the fact that he could not stop staring at Louis’s perfectly toned cheek bones.

 

“Alright then” Louis said as he smirked and took his hand off of Harry, “break a leg!” Harry yelled, not knowing what else to say. Louis smiled and walked over to the stage elevator to take his place for the show.

 

 _Why can’t I just tell him I like him?_ Harry thought to himself. _What is the worst he could say?_

 

He saw Niall, Liam and Zayn starting to take their spots for the show. Guess I better go take my place, I don’t want management to be all over my ass for that too.

 

The opening video began to play on the jumbo screens above the stage as the fans screamed each time a new member appeared on the screen. All five boys were on their assigned stage elevator as they began to rise, exposing the boys to thousands of screaming fans. Their song Up All Night began to play has the boys walked around the stage singing.

 

**************************************************************

 

“Thank you Chicago!” Niall shouted to the audience as he jumped into a hole in the stage. Confetti filled the arena as the rest of the boys all made their way off stage. The fans were still screaming as loud as they were at the start of the show. Most began to start crying from the realization of the year long wait to see their idols, was coming to a tragic end.

Harry was completely out of breath, but not because of the two hour performance that he just gave. _Just look at him Harry thought, Look at the way his eyes sparkle from happiness, and the way the his mouth slowly reveals his perfectly whitened teeth as he smiles. I don’t think I have ever seen anyone as perfect as him in my whole life, actually I know I haven't!_

 

A large man tapped Harry on the back “Mr. Styles we need to get you on the bus or we will never get out of here!”. It was Luke, the bodyguard that Modest hired to protect Harry from all the crazy fans. Harry nodded as Luke led him toward the buses for their quick get away.

 

On the tour they have three buses for the boys to sleep in. They don't have assigned buses that they are forced to stay on, but they ended up on the same bus most of the time. Liam and Zayn shared a bus, Harry and Louis share and Niall has his own, because no one liked sharing a bus with him. There is never enough food to eat because of his bottomless pit of a stomach!

Once Harry got to the bus he went straight to the couch to sit down. He looked around wondering where Louis was, “How long does it take to get on a bus?”. He heard a little movement come from the back of the bus. To his surprise, it was Louis

 

“Who are we waiting on?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh, I didn't know you were on the bus already” Harry couldn't stop from staring again.

 

“Yeah, I got on about a minute before you did, I was laying down. You know how I am after these concerts. They take all my energy out of me!”.

 

Harry started to feel a little guilty knowing that he was the reason why Louis got up.

 

“I'm sorry I made you get up, I didn't mean to. You can go lay back down if you want.”

 

“Are you sure you won't get bored without me?” Louis said with a little chuckle.

 

“Haha, yeah I'm sure”. Harry said trying to play it off cool, even though he really wanted Louis to stay up with him.

 

“Goodnight Harry” Louis said as he turned and walked back to the beds.

 

“Good night Louis”. _My sweet, sweet Louis._


	2. The "L" Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first off would like to thank everyone for being so kind with the first chapter. I also would like to thank everyone who sent me advice to help make the story better, I love hearing everyone's thoughts! Don't be afraid to email me your thoughts OneDirectionSheeran@Gmail.com! 
> 
> So.. Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it!!

 

Chapter 2- The "L" Word

The bus came to a quick stop at a red light, making Harry wake up from his light sleep. He sat up on the couch that he fell asleep on the night before and looked out the window to see the morning sun. _Beauty is in even the smallest of things_ , he thought. Taking his eyes off the sky he looked around the bus, _what time is it_ , he asked himself. His wrist watch read 9:22 am, _why am I not tired? It’s only nine-thirty in the morning_ , he thought to himself.

 

Harry stood up and walked toward the back of the bus where the beds were located. He peeked over the corner to see that Louis was still fast asleep. He sat there looking at him, watching his chest slowly move up and down with every breath he took. _I can’t do this anymore, I need to tell him how I feel. I need to let him know how much I care about him. I have to._

 

Turning around to face the front of the bus, Harry slowly walked back to where he sat not long ago. His nerves began to overtake his thoughts, _what if he doesn't feel the same way and won’t want to talk to me anymore?  Or worse, he leaves the band because of me!_

 

After taking all the possible consequences into consideration, he still thought it was a good idea to tell louis how he felt about him. _I can’t live like this anymore, I can’t live knowing the one person that I love doesn’t know how I truly feel about them._

 

Harry sat in the same spot thinking about what he was going to say for over 45 minutes. “Louis will you be mine?” he whispered to himself quietly. _No, that sounds like I am about to ask him to be my valentine. It’s a little too early for that._ His frustration quickly climbing, Harry heard noise coming from the back of the bus.

 

“Why are you up so early? Did you ever go to sleep?” Louis asked as he walked toward seating area. He sat down on a chair directly across from Harry.

 

“I just got up a few minutes ago” Harry replied. “The damn bus driver really likes to use the break” he said smiling. Harry could feel his heartbeat start to rise. The butterflies began to overtake his stomach as they normally did.

 

“I’m starved!” Louis said as he sat up  walking to the small kitchen located between the sitting area where Harry was and the bunk beds in the back.

 

Harry couldn’t reply, he was in utter shock. _I need to tell him now while we are still alone, c’mon Harry! YOU CAN DO THIS!_

 

“U-Um Louis” Harry said softly

 

“Yes?” Louis replied, turning his head to look at Harry.

 

“I um, I have something I need to tell you...”

 

“And what might that be?” Louis’s body completely turned towards Harry now.

 

Harry took a deep breath, “Since the first time I saw you, I had no words to describe how you made me feel. Every time you come near me, butterflies fill my stomach and my hearts starts beating about a million beats a minute. I love you Louis, and I know you may not feel the same way. But I know I have to tell you because I can’t keep thinking about you in all these ways, if you don’t feel the same way”

 

Louis stood there in shock, not knowing what he had just heard.

 

Harry saw that Louis was not responding, “I’m sorry, that was really stupid of me. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please just forget everything I just said. He sat up and quickly walked pass Louis to the back of the bus where his bed was. In one quick motion he crawled under his blanket and pulled it up over his head, hiding his entire body from the world.

 

Louis, still standing in the same spot as before began to thinking properly again. He walked back to where Harry was laying and sat next to him. “I love you too”

 

“What?” Harry said as he pushed his blanket off his head and sat up next to Louis.

 

“I love you too” Louis repeated

 

“But I thought-”

 

“Harry” Louis said cutting Harry off. “I love you too. But I always thought you knew that. Every night when I come up to you backstage and ask how you're feeling, it’s because I truly care how your feeling. And when we decided to share this bus together, I thought it was because we wanted to be together more. And every night when we are performing and we lock eyes while singing, I thought you did that knowing I had strong feelings for you. Everytime you're near me, my heart beats TWO million beats a minute! My stomach turns and turns and turns until I feel like I am about to throw up. I never said anything before because I have always thought you knew all that. I really do love you Harry, and I always will.”

 

Harry could hardly see Louis anymore because his tears had built up in his eyes.

  
Louis whipped the falling tears with his hand, and slowly leaned in to give Harry a soft kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't waste too much of your time with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be here soon!(:
> 
> Thank You for reading!
> 
> \- LarryHazza
> 
> **** Request a personalized fanfic by emailing me at OneDirectionSheeran@Gmail.Com!****


	3. Be Brave Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to write chapter 3! But all the wait was worth it, this chapter is by far the longest, saddest, and cutest of them all! I hope you all enjoy! Make sure to leave Kudos if you like!

“You guys have been amazing! Thank you Denver! I love you!” Niall yelled through his microphone to the massive crowd.

 

Oh yes, I think we need to come back here next year, what do you think Zayn?" Liam asked.

 

"Of course! I don't think I have heard a crowd this loud before! I love it!" Zayn said as he and the four other boys came together for a bow.

 

All five boys locked hands and smiled. In one swift movement they raised their hands above their head and bowed. The crowed before them went nuts!

 

Confetti was slowly falling to the ground as the concert was coming to a close. All five boys were making their way off the stage.

 

As Harry was walking he peered over his left shoulder to look into the crowed. While scanning the screaming fans,  he saw a fairly large sign that caught his attention almost instantly.  “Be brave Larry” was in bold black lettering centered in the middle of the sign. Four black and white pictures of Harry and Louis  were pasted in each of  the corners.

 

He stopped in his tracks to think, _maybe I should tell them, I need to be brave like the sign said_.  With one quick look over at Louis he nodded and walked back toward the front of the stage, “Denver, I need to be honest with you.” screams became to come from all over the packed arena. The people that were begging to leave soon rushed back to their seats to hear what Harry had to say. “I am in love” the screams got louder. “With Louis”. The screams were roaring louder than Harry have ever heard them before. He finally felt accepted, now that his fans knew about Larry and approved, he could be truly happy. “That’s all” he said with a smirk before he left the stage.

 

Louis had heard the announcement from backstage and was completley completley shocked!

 

“I didn’t know you had that much courage!” he said to Harry as he was coming down the stairs from the stage.

 

Harry’s  mouth grinned from cheek to cheek “Sometimes you just have to be brave and push through, in the end, everything will be okay”

 

“Haha, alright then. Come here Hazza”

 

Both boys hugged each other tightly, not wanting this moment to end. They slowly let go to look into eachothers eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis’s lips. Grabbing each others hands they both headed off to the busses.

 

“Your hand fits in mine, like its made just for me” Harry said to Louis as they walked

 

“Oh, You” Louis smiled. “Nothing can ruin this, nothing.”

  
  


********************************************************************************************************

 

 

Harry (being the light sleeper that he is) felt movement in his covers. He slowly opened his eyes to see Louis try to climb out of the bed they both slept in the night before.

 

“I am so sorry babe, I tried not to wake you.” Louis said

 

Harry smiled, “It’s okay” “What time is it?”

 

Louis looked at his watch that showed the time 10:17 a.m. “It’s almost 10:20”

 

“What time are we suppose to be at the hotel?

 

“We should be there in about fifteen minutes”

 

“Alright”, Harry sat up and looked at Louis, who was sitting on the bed across from him.  “Boo Bear, do you think it was a mistake to tell everyone at the concert last night about us?”

 

Louis had to think of what to say, “I don’t think it was a mistake, I think it’s good to be honest with the fans.”

 

“Okay, I’m just worried”

 

The bus arrived at the hotel in Kansas City, posted In giant red letters above the entrance spelt Marriott Hotel and Spa.

 

“This looks nice” Harry said as he walked down the four stairs to get off the bus.

 

“I have always loved Kansas City” Louis responded with a big smile.

 

 

“Harry!” Joe yelled from inside the bus.

 

Joe was one out of the three bus drivers on the tour. He loved driving, but he didn't exactly like driving boy bands around the United States. He was constantly having to stop because some fangirl wanted a picture with the boys.  

 

Harry turned around to look back inside the bus. “What?”

 

“Your Manager just told me he wants to see you and Louis in you hotel room as soon as humanly possible!”

 

“Alright, thanks Joe” Harry turned to Louis who heard the conversation.

 

“What do you think they want?” Harry asked him

 

“Probably just going to tell us what our schedule is for today”

 

“I hope your right..”

 

Louis guided both of them in through the self automated sliding doors. The  lobby of the hotel had a large water fountain in the center of the room. If you looked up, you could see all the floors of rooms and two elevators moving between them, taking people to their desired destinations.

 

“Welcome to Marriott Hotel and Spa how can I help you?” a young woman said from behind the front desk. She had blond hair, and pale skin. Her bright blue work shirt really made her baby blue eyes pop.

 

“Yes, we are from One Direction. We are here to check in and get our room key” Louis told the smiling blond.

 

“Okay, you boys will be staying in our penthouse. It is located on the 16th floor, it’s room 415. Here are your keys. There is already someone up there to see you.”

 

“Alright, great! Thank you!”

 

“Enjoy your stay!”

 

Both boys smiled and began to walk toward the elevator.

“I am really nervous” Harry said “It almost never good when management wants to speak to us.”

 

“Everything will be okay, just know you will always have me here to protect you.”

 

“I love you” Harry told him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The couple got to the door with the number 415 located above it.

 

“Well, here does nothing.” Louis said as he slipped the key through the key slot and opened the door.

 

The room was wonderful, it had nice stained wood flooring. The walls were grey with accents of red and black. Twenty feet in front of them was a nice table and chairs. Across the room was a seating area with a couch and reclining chairs on either side. All facing the wall that had a large TV hanging on it.

 

Sitting in one of the reclining chairs was a man dressed in an expensive black suit. He was bald and looked to be about 40. He was muscular, but not visibly toned.

 

“Boys, have a seat” the man dressed in black said to Louis and Harry.

 

They both quickly moved over to the nice seating area and sat next to each other on the couch.

 

“My name is Michael, I work for Modest Management. I have gotten word that you both have told the world you love each other. I also know that this is not the first time you have been warned about letting your fans and the world know about your sexuality.”

 

 _Oh my God, this is all my fault. Now Louis and I are in trouble.. All because of me._ Harry thought to himself.

 

“So, a group of members and I got together last night and came up with a solution to make you little statement, seem like a giant joke.” Michael reached down into his briefcase to grab two manila folders and handed one to each Harry and Louis. “You both are now in a relationship, but not with each other.”

 

He looked at Louis, “Louis,in the folder that was just handed to you is all the information you need to know about our new girlfriend. Her name is Eleanor Jane Calder. She is 20 years old, and was born on July 16th 1992. She used to be a floor model for the clothing store Hollister, and she now is currently a student at the University of Manchester where she’s studying politics and sociology. You will use her nickname El, and you will treat her like the pretty princess that she is. Do you understand?”

 

“Y- yes sir” he said. He didn’t have much time to think about everything that was just told to him.

 

After hearing that his boyfriend is no longer allowed to be his boyfriend, and is now dating a girl to cover up his mess he made, Harry was heartbroken. He tried to choke back the tears, but it was too hard.

 

“Now Harry” Michael said as he  started reading the information on a white piece of paper. “If you would look inside the folder handed to you, you will see all the information about your new girlfriend. Meet Taylor Alison Swift, she is 23 years old and was born on December 13th, 1989. Taylor is an American country singer. You guys will date and be inseparable. After about 3 months you guys will break up and she will write an entire album based on the downfall of your relationship.  Do you understand?”

 

Harry’s tears were dripping down his face onto the paper. He couldn’t help himself, Louis looked at harry and began to rub his back to show he was there.

 

“That’s another thing”, Micheal began to say. “You will no longer be able to interact with each other in public. You can not sit near each other, talk to each other, or even look at each other.”

 

“I can’t just stop loving him” Harry said through his croaking voice.

 

“Until you are no longer under our management you can.” Michael said as he sat up and grabbed his suitcase. “ I have another appointment I have to get to. Just remember, once you leave this room, you are no longer in love with each other.”  He walked to the door and left, leaving the two heartbroken boys alone.

 

Harry was crying into his hands as Louis wrapped his arms around him and dug his face into his shoulder.

 

“This is all my fault” Harry tried to say through his hands.

“No it’s not Harry, you did the right thing. Even though we have to date these two girls and fake a relationship, at least the fans know the truth.”

 

“I love you Louis Tomlinson” Harry said as he hugged Louis ever so tightly.

 

“I love you too Harry Styles, you will always be my little Hazza”

 

“And you will always be my Boo Bear”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
